Governor Fortunata ap Dugal
Provincial Governor Fortunata ap Dugal, also known as the Pirate Queen and Captain ap Dugal, is the Imperial leader of a pirate crew known as the Red Sails and the current ruler of Anvil. She is also the sister of Codus ap Dugal, the gamemaster of the Kvatch Arena, although the latter prefers to deny that fact in order to keep face and his clean reputation. Interactions Signed in Blood Fortunata is initially encountered at Jarol Estate, as her conversation with Carolus Aquilarios and Lord Quintus Jarol can be overheard: Governor Fortunata ap Dugal: "Seriously, Quintus, I appreciate you providing a safe place for our meeting, but you couldn't have straightened up a bit before we got here?" Lord Quintus Jarol: "My apologies, Governor Fortunata, but there's no safer place south of Varen's Wall than right here―vermin notwithstanding." Count Carolus Aquilarios: "I don't know, Fortunata. This place seems to suit you." Fortunata ap Dugal: "That's no way to speak to your betters, Count Carolus. Speaking of which, when are you going to finally turn Kvatch over to a proper ruler? Your people deserve so much greater than you." Quintus Jarol: "My lord and lady, please! We have a more pressing concern and it affects us all!" Fortunata ap Dugal: "Careful, Quintus. I won't be spoken to in such a manner. But you're right. The Dark Brotherhood grows stronger and threatens everything we've built here." Quintus Jarol: "I forgot to mention. Primate Artorius sends his regrets, but Cathedral business forced him to remain in Kvatch. He indicates that he will support whatever we decide." Fortunata ap Dugal: "I rule Anvil with an iron glove, but you let that glorified priest walk all over Kvatch, Count Carolus." Carolus Aquilarios: "I govern while Artorius handles spiritual matters and the Cathedral's defenders, the Order of the Hour. I've allowed them to patrol Kvatch until the murderer is apprehended." Quintus Jarol: "Haven't the last few murder victims been suspected members of the Dark Brotherhood? Perhaps if we do nothing, this murderer will solve our problem for us." Carolus Aquilarios: "I refuse to allow a vigilante to freely stalk the streets of my city. That's why I allowed Artorius to expand the Order of the Hour's authority." Fortunata ap Dugal: "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you and Artorius were building an army. Should I be worried, my dear Count?" Quintus Jarol: "Count Carolus, can we at least get your assurance that the Order will return to the Cathedral once this threat is resolved?" Carolus Aquilarios: "Primate Artorius gave me his word, and I give you mine." Fortunata ap Dugal: "And why should I trust either of them, Quintus? What good is their word when I find the Order at Anvil's walls." Carolus Aquilarios: "That won't happen, Fortunata. We're not as ambitious and ruthless as you." Fortunata ap Dugal: "Despite his holy station, Artorius is a man. He has the same needs and desires as any other." After nearing the meeting area of the leaders, Commander Pelletus will inform them that you have infiltrated the estate. Commander Pelletus: "Lord Quintus! Intruders have penetrated the estate. We need to move the three of you immediately!" Quintus Jarol: "Do not be alarmed, my friends. We've prepared for any contingency. Commander, secure the halls. Make sure no one follows us!" Pelletus: "Of course, my lord. We'll find the intruders." Fortunata will later escape out of the estate with Carolus. A Special Request Fortunata is later met at Anvil Castle, as she has contacted the Dark Brotherhood for a contract. She tasks you with assassinating Commander Marcus Scipio, and to inform Count Carolus of your accomplishment. In a twist of events, Carolus is unexpectedly performing the Black Sacrament. He mistakes you for the assassin sent to answer his deal, and tells you to assassinate Fortunata. Speaker Terenus enters the room, being the actual assassin who is answering to Carolus, and sends you to kill Fortunata while he negotiates with Carolus. Back at Anvil Castle, fellow assassin Mirabelle Motierre is in character for her disguise as one of Fortunata's hand-maidens. She recommends poisoning Fortunata's favorite wine decanter, as the governor is known to make a toast for celebratory occasions. After going to Fortunata's suite, she says "How in Oblivion's bleakness did you get in here? No, don't tell me. I don't really want to know your trade secrets." Once you have told her of Scipio's death, she says "Fetch my wine, girl. You know the one. And bring something … less expensive for my friend here." She then goes to the balcony, where she requests to meet you. At the balcony, Mirabelle Motierre appears and has the follow exchange with Fortunata: Governor Fortunata ap Dugal: "Ah, I miss sailing the open sea. Things were more clear out there. Kill or be killed. Take whatever you can carry. Fight to keep what's yours. It's the same here, I suppose. We're just less honest about it." Mirabelle Motierre: "Your wine, Governor." Fortunata ap Dugal: "Mirabelle? What are you doing here?" Mirabelle Motierre: "You know how clumsy Edwina can be, Governor. While she cleans up her mess, I brought your wine so you wouldn't be kept waiting." Fortunata ap Dugal: "Initiative. I like that in a serving girl. Very well, then. A toast! To taking what you can and fighting to keep what's yours. The wine... what did you do?" Mirabelle Motierre: "We'll drink to your memory, Governor. And to the glory of the Night Mother." Fortunata ap Dugal: "Mirabelle? She's one of … you?" Mirabelle Motierre: "Life is fleeting, Fortunata. An illusion. And in the end, everything belongs to Sithis. Tell him I said hello." Fortunata ap Dugal: ' '''Mirabelle Motierre: "I'll see you back at the Sanctuary, darling. After I clean up any evidence of our involvement." Once Fortunata falls off the cliff, her body will lay lifeless on the rocks surrounding the castle. Dialogue Quotes *''"Edwina! Another stray animal has wandered into my court. Edwina! Where is that girl? Well, what do you want?"'' – When approached in the castle before the quest *''"I suppose you were expecting my predecessor, hmm? Know that I, Fortunata ap Dugal, now rule Anvil and brooks no gainsay from the common rabble."'' *''"The Gold Coast welcomes you, reluctantly. My buccaneers and I are the law here now, and you'll respect it or be thrown in a ditch."'' *''"That's all, assassin. We've met, you've heard what I want to do, and I've paid my gold. The next time I see you, I expect to hear that Commander Scipio is dead. And that Count Carolus was frightened so badly that he soiled his pantaloons."'' Trivia *Fortunata is likely a reference to Torradan ap Dugal, and may be an ancestor of his. Both were pirates with the last name "ap Dugal" who resided on the Gold Coast. *Her name may be a reference to Edgar Allan Poe's, "The Cask of Amontillado," since in it, the narrator kills a character Fortunato due to his love for wine. *After falling to death, she can change her pose. Gallery Governor Fortunata on Throne.png|Fortunata on her throne. Governor Fortunata ap Dugal Corpse.png|Fortunata's corpse on the rocks surrounding Anvil Castle. Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Red Sails Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Anvil Characters Category:Lore: Pirates